


Sons of Heresy and Error by sutlers [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Sons of Heresy and Error by sutlersThere are accusations of heresy, more or less true, and Allen goes insane in the Carpathians. Kanda does not, mostly.





	Sons of Heresy and Error by sutlers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sons of Heresy and Error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231440) by [sutlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutlers/pseuds/sutlers). 



**Title** : Sons of Heresy and Error  
**Author** : sutlers  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : D.Gray-man  
**Character** : Kanda/Allen  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : There are accusations of heresy, more or less true, and Allen goes insane in the Carpathians. Kanda does not, mostly.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/231440)  
**Length** : 01:20:14  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Old%20Yuletide/Sons%20of%20Heresy%20and%20Error%20by%20Sutlers.mp3)


End file.
